DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The PanAmerican Society for Pigment Cell Research (PASPCR) was established in 1987 for scientists and physicians from North, Central and South America who study the normal and abnormal biology of melanogenesis and the melanocyte. The PASPCR was started at the beginning of a decade in biological research. Molecular biology has become widely applied and the methods and techniques for investigation have changed dramatically. It is now time to expand the horizon of the society, by bringing important and new disciplines within its vision. The 2001 10th Annual Meeting has been organized with symposia to bring new areas and new approaches to the study of the pigment cell. This meeting will be held in Minneapolis on June 14-17, 2001. The theme of this meeting will be New Approaches to the Pigment Cell. The overall objectives of the meeting are to expand ideas, approaches and collaborations for members of the society by bringing together experts from other disciplines of science who work in areas that are or should be relevant to pigment cell research and associated diseases such as melanoma, albinism and vitiligo. The Specific Aims of the proposed efforts are: 1. To provide partial support the travel and meeting expenses for 15 Invited Speakers for five symposia during the 10th annual meeting of the PASPCR. These speakers are internationally recognized as leaders in their field, and, except for two, and not members of the PASPCR.2. To provide partial support for room, poster and audiovisual expenses for the 10th annual meeting of the PASPCR.